Bloodlicker
A Bloodlicker is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Bloodlickers are large, flea-like creatures that reside in places where large amounts of blood have been spilled. Despite having an extremely slender body, they have large, swollen and transparent stomach pouches, seemingly filled with blood as it has a deep red color. The size of this pouch can vary from being extremely large and rendering them unable to move, or be relatively small. They also have an extremely large tongue that they use to attack the player, and what appears to be hair hanging from their heads. There are four variants of Bloodlickers, which is determined by the different size of their pouch. * Starved - The most dangerous Bloodlickers. They are only found in the Chalice Dungeons after executing a Visceral Attack on an enemy and returning to the area after a while. They are an even more dangerous version of the Hungry variant, marked by their very small belly, but larger size. However, like their name suggests, they are starved and will prefer drinking the blood uninterrupted rather than pursuing prey, hence why running away is a great strategy. * Hungry - Bloodlickers in Cainhurst that roam the area near the Lamp. They are dangerous and if players fail to notice their surroundings, they might seize the attention of additional Bloodlickers, which will most likely result in certain death. * Fat - Bloodlickers found in the Hunter's Nightmare feeding from the blood river. They are less mobile and as such cannot pursue the player. Instead, they will hurl excess blood they have ingested in order to damage and inflict Slow Poison upon their victims. * Bloated - A unique Bloodlicker found lapping up the blood at the gates of Cainhurst with other still hungry Bloodlickers. This one is so large that he is absolutely harmless and will not retaliate, mostly because he is unable to do so. Location * Forsaken Cainhurst Castle * Hunter's Nightmare * Chalice Dungeons Strategy Within Cainhurst Castle and the Chalice Dungeons, Bloodlickers are very agile, and have attacks that can hit you from nearly every direction, except for their sides. They are resistant to most kinds of physical damage, except for thrust, fire, and bolt. A player can make short work of one by attacking on its sides, with thrust damage, along with bolt or Fire Paper. Hunter's Nightmare In The Old Hunters DLC, the Bloodlickers are all engorged in blood and are far more forgiving than the ones within Cainhurst. Though most players can run past them since they are far more reluctant to chase them, as they'd rather feast in the river of blood, it is advised caution as despite the fact that these Bloodlickers do not jump at the player, they will spit an incessant, poisonous barrage of blood at great distances. These Bloodlickers are often found in groups, and as such players will often find themselves being poisoned if they are not careful. In the end, their deadliness is far reduced when compared to their unforgiving thinner variants, but this is offset by the sheer number of them that can be found in such a small area. Notes *Bloodlickers are weak to Righteous damage. *Bloodlickers will appear in Chalice Dungeons whenever players kill an enemy with a visceral attack. Upon returning to the area where the enemy was killed, a Bloodlicker will be found feeding on the remains. You can get a hint of its presence from an adjacent room by paying attention to the slurping sounds it makes. *A Bloodlicker with a huge, swollen stomach can be found in Cainhurst Castle. The stomach of the creature is too big for it to effectively move. Even under attack, the best it could do is slowly pivot itself away from the Hunter. Killing it creates a massive blood fountain, that can easily drench the Hunter from head to toe. *The Bloodlickers found within the Hunter's Nightmare are great for farming Circle Gems, as they are fairly high in rating. *Very rarely in the Loran root dungeons one can encounter roaming Bloodlickers. Trivia * Whenever the Bloodlickers die, their stomachs erupt in an torrent of blood that stains the player more than any other source in the game. Killing a few Bloodlickers while standing near their bodies as they explode will cause the player to be completely coated in blood, along with any weapons carried in the player's hands. * It would seem that from the different variants there are, or better yet, the different degrees of blood consumed, the Bloodlickers are beings that are absolutely obsessed with feeding. They will stop at nothing until they are completely uncapable of moving. If one were to give them an endless supply of blood, they would likely explode from their ravenous hunger. Gallery Bloodlicker_concept_art.jpg|Bloodlicker concept art Bloodborne™ 20150518182537.jpg Bloodborne™_20150518182548 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151019170901.jpg Bloodborne™_20151019171213.jpg Bloodborne™_20151019170146.png Bloodlicker №1.png Bloodlicker №5.png Roaming_Bloodlickers.jpg|Two roaming Bloodlickers in Loran Bloodborne™_20151019171304.png|The bloated Bloodlicker in Forsaken Castle Cainhurst. He, unlike the ones in the Hunter's Nightmare, is so full of blood that he cannot attack. Кровопийца_№8К.png|When they die, their blood-sac explodes Bloodlicker №6.png Bloodlicker №7.png Category:Enemies